The Demigod Chronicles Book 1: Chapter 4
Chapter 4 '''Arriving at the Hermes Cabin, I walked into the counsle room. '''The great thing about the children of Hermes, was that they had all the best technology instock. It didn't matter how many times Chiron would take it away from them, they would still find a way to steal it back. I mean how could you steal from theives? I sighed. Walking thoughout the cabin, I noticed they had cleaned up a bit. I still saw piles of pizza boxes on the bunks and the dirty laundry still scattered across the room, but considering they were children of Hermes, they still weren't that well at being clean. Finally arriving at his bunk, I noticed he was no the computer chair, recently hooked up to the Playstation 3. He was well at playing warfare games, he often likes playing online Call of Duty, but considering his life was like one long endless war, he decided to play something else. "Hey." I grinned, giving him the mischievous smile of justice. "What do you want Max?" He groaned as he flicked his controler in order to unleash a tripple shoot. "I need your help on a quest." I said with conviction. "This is for real, no bull shit." "No bull shit?" He smiled. "Hmph, like you could ever do that? But I'm game. When do we leave?" "Asap, get ready, I'll be waiting for you with Halieanna, oh and by the way, she's off limits, that's all mine." "Whatever, it's not like I care anyways, have you forgotten, that I've sworn on the styx to have no more girlfriends for a month." He smiled. "Yea, hope you don't die because of that." I laughed. His smile faded. "Thanks for your support," he said sarcasticly. "No problem." I replied. When Curtis arrived at the Beach, he was sporting a pair of cargo shorts, a dyed blue shirt, and a pair of sunglasses. He also seemed to keep on this painful face, like the sun was always in his eyes. Curtis was your average man. He was slim and built. He had a runner's body and was actually pretty good at running. Come to think of it, I've never actually seen him do anything else other than eat, run and play videogames. Halieanna was dressed amazing. She now had on a red tanktop, a pair of black thigh length shorts and a belt that strapped around to hold her dagger. She also had her autumn brown hair tied back in a pony tail. Her eyes glittered from grey to green at times, which made her look even more stunning. I on the other hand had on my famous pair of clothing, the blue camp t shirt, a pair of western denims and a pair of blue and white Nike shoewear. I also held my blade, Riptide, in my pocket disguised as a ball-point pen. "Alright!" I shouted with enthusiasm. "Let's get this shown on the road, where to first?" I asked Halie. "Umm, I don't know. I've never actually looked for him." She replied. Curtis now playing his PS vista gazed up at us. "Who is him, and why do you sound so nervous, your supposed to be a child of Athena, the most confident and wise child their can be. You should also know where it's best to start our search." "Where is the place where time messes up, in this country?" She asked. "Umm I guess your talking about time zone. That would be the center of the U.S. but that's way to far for us to walk to." "Heh, your forgetting you have a child of Hermes, with you." "Alright then, tell me how do you expect us to make it to the center of the US without having a horse or somehting to take us there?" "Steal a car." Curtis smiled. "Let's go, there's gotta be a nice car at the beach parking lot." "I'm not so sure about that." Halie commented. "Stop being a wanker!" I replied in my wanna be british accent. "Halie let's go, we don't have much of choice, now do we." The only car that Curtis was even remotely capable of hotwiring was a 2006 Camery. It was cherry red and seemed to have leather seats on the inside, along with it's tinted windows. When he finally did it, we drove off in still. Curtis of course drove the car, I rode shotgun while Halie sat in the back, trying to focus on where Chronos would attack. It took up about three hours to reach Orlando, and another four to reach Jacksonville. By then, we all need some rest, we had made slow but steedy progress toward making our way to the center. Pulling up near a rest stop, Curtis parked the car and turned to Halie. "Did you find out anything, think of a plan to how we're going to find Chronos?" "No, but I think I know where we need to head for." "Where to?" He asked. "The Ruins of Chronos." She replied. "The Ru- Ru- Ruins of Chronos!" Curtis's eyes opened widely with shock and awe. "That place is dangerou, we can't head there, if we do, then we could possibly die. Chronos has dominon over that place, and it's never been done at all. There's a reason people don't go there!" "Yea, but that's the only place he will be at. Physically." "Wait what do you mean physically?" I asked. "Chronos is the personification of time, but he can also be time itself. He like the gods can split his essences into many different place at once. This makes him almost unbeatable. But their is something we could do to stop him." "What is it?" I asked. "It's something that can also be done to the others, we have to confine his physical form to a specific spot, once done with that, we could have a time of peace." "Do you know why Chronos is after you?" Curtis asked. "No, I just know that i've mt him before, and he told me that I would cause something horrible for his plans, so he wants to get rid of me." "I see, then we have to head for the center of the U.S. before it's to late." "Let's get some rest first, we could make up time tommarow, and Curtis, this time use your powers." Curtis smiled. "Right, I forgot, although It would better to keep a low profile, you know, the faster we travel to harder it is for the mist to cover our tracks." "Right." I said, as I replaxed and calmly drifted into a deep and dark dream. I dreamed I was in a large castle. The castle had extravigant designs and top notch architecture. Walking throughout the castle, I heard voices and could tell the others weren't good guys. Quickly making my way to the throne room, I discovered a large man. He was looked anceint, the man was well over twelve feet tall, was muscularly built and only sported a pair of pants. He had an orange skintone, and has fractured grey eyes. His premise was also calm and understanding, almost like he was patient enough to wait for his prey. "I see, so they are coming." He pointed out. Quietly, the another man reported to him all the advances we have made today. I never thought of someone spying on us, but to this extent it meant something else. It wasn't like Chronos was trying to delay us, more like he wanted us to advance slowly to test his own patients. "Thank you, you're dismissed, now leave my pawn." Quickly the man was worped away into a void, as the protogenoi gazed at me. I was tangable. I knew he couldn't see me. This is a dream. I thought. There's no possible way he could see me. "Hmph." He smiled. "You think I cannot see, you. I am Chronos, the lord of time, the prinicale of life and death, the one thing that constantly knows everything. I know what, when and where. I cannot be beaten, and their isn't anything you can do to stop me." "Cooky, I like my enemies to boast in person, but I don't think you are in any position to actually pose a threat. Chronos, your kind were defeated by the titans, so how to think that you can pose a threat to demigods at all. Did you forget we inherit the powers that our godly parent has as well." "I am aware that you a son of Zeus, is among the advanced batch of demigods, although I wonder how much it would take to take you down. I await you at my ruins. Be sure to bring the girl as well. I would love to show you my full potential in person. Farewell." With a miniacle laughter, the dream faded and I awoke. I gazed at the rising sun, as I noticed the night had drifted by. "Seem's like we have more than just one thing to worry about." I announced. Rustling from her slumber, Halie sat up. "What are you talking about!" She yawned. "I had a dream about Chronos, and he's aware of us, he's testing his patients, we also have to figure out a way to defeat him, before we arrive, and let's find some monsters to kill. Because we're beeing spyed on." "Good, I've been itching to get my legs moving, we'll do it in Georgia." Curtis replied. "Try Kansas! We need to get inside the main land, remember we have to get to the center." "Alright then, let's get a move on!" Halie replied. For the first time, I felt glad, glad that we were getting somewhere. Chapter 5 Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Chapter Page